The Castle of Mistfits
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: An odd group of acquaintances must find a way to stop some nasty demi-gods that threaten their kingdom. All ocs hope you enjoy!
1. The Girl Misfits

The Castle of Misfits

By: Fandompacolypse

Chapter 1: The Girl Misfits

The Court Jester, Stephanie, was trying to cheer up her princess. She never did laugh through, she always sat on her cushy thrown looking out at the glass window behind the Jester. Stephanie desperately tried to make her friend happy, she tried juggling, nope, singing, nadda, and even dancing, not a grin. She gave up and sat down next to her friend. Maybe I should explain the situation. The princesses parents had recently died and left her and her brother, Prince Billy, in charge of their small kingdom. When I say a small kingdom I mean it, it mostly consisted of small farming villages but it was a beautiful place to live. The kingdom was called, Cassaria. Cassaria was indeed beautiful, and very fertile which made it perfect for living. Back to the jester, she had gotten the job a while before the King and Queen had died. She quickly became friends with the Princess, but had not seen much of the Prince, every now and then Meredith, the princess obviously, would get in one of these moods of which only time could heal. Still Steph tried.

Meredith loved her friend, as well as her kingdom, dearly. She truly did, but she also loved her parents and when they died it was such a shock to her. Her brother had closed himself off, only talking to the strategist and general of their small army, his closest friends. Meredith looked over at her friend, who had sat down next to the thrown with her back against it and her eyes closed. She sighed, Stephanie always cheered her up and she always felt so bad when she couldn't bring herself to smile. Stephanie had been one of the farmers daughters in their kingdom, yet her father met the same fate as Meredith's and soon left her an orphan. The Queen felt sorry for her and took her in, not as a child but as a maid to Meredith. She never minded though she loved the work and she always felt comfortable around Meredith, and vise versa. Meredith looked back at the window and closed her eyes as well.

Both girls were considered beautiful throughout the castle, one rustically beautiful and the other had a more natural beauty. In fact many had come to court her, before her parents death. When they died all she did was eat, she eventually got a bit bigger than most suitors would like and the courting ended. Stephanie's courting ended as well when she won a race, no man liked it when a woman was better at something than them. Meredith was still beautiful to some, even with her gluttony. She had soft brown curls and dark brown eyes. She never wore makeup of any kind and she always tried to wear the longest dresses. Her current dress was of a jade silk and had long flowing sleeves and matching slippers. Her tiara was placed at the foot of the thrown, her tiara was sliver encrusted with emeralds, as was her birthstone. Stephanie as I said was rustically beautiful. She had a sort of farmers charm from her years of helping her father. I guess I should mention that she is turning 16 next month, and Meredith is just a year older than her. Anyway, from her years on the farm she had strength, although her father never really allowed her to help for fear she would hurt herself. So it was her job to take care of the animals, mostly pigs, sheep, two sheep dogs, and a beautiful brown Shire Horse. Everyday after taking care of the sheep and pigs she would run with the dogs and horse so they got their exercise. So her legs were much stronger than her arms. Anyway, she had dark green eyes and light brown long hair that ended in golden tips. She wore a man's garb, which was look down upon but she didn't care it was comfortable and easy to move in, she also wore boots. Her hair was tied up and she turned down all dresses. She looked back up at her mistress and decided today was just one only time could fix. She got up and walked off to her room.

When she walked away, she walked past the Captain of the Royal Guard, Jenna. Yes, she was the captain. The castle only had one other guard, but he didn't want to be captain. Back to Jenna, she became captain a bit before Stephanie began working as the Jester. She wore the amour the guards were required to wear, a silver vest and dark blue pants along with her jade sash that indicated that she was captain and protector of the princess. She was younger than the Jester by about a month, but she was much prettier than the Steph. She had long blonde hair, that she kept up in a braid, blue sky eyes and she was very athletic. She used to have suitors, but she never said yes to any so they gave up. She and Steph had an almost sister relationship, but had grown apart for the past year. The Princess considered her as a sister, but they got along just about the same as Steph did with her. Jenna walked into the thrown room and took her post four feet in front of the thrown and to the left about one foot. They didn't talk much, but it was Jenna's job until someone else came to keep Meredith company. Jenna looked around the thrown room, it was in good shape. The money Meredith and Billy inherited was not a lot, but it was enough to keep the kingdom in shape and still provide for the castle. Even though it was small, Meredith tried her best to help Cassaria in anyway. To make new land, to give food, anything that would promise more crop income. Of course she could not make all these decisions herself, she got a lot of help from her Royal Advisor, Alyssa. Jenna shook her head from these thoughts and went back to guarding the princess.

Alyssa, meanwhile, was in her room. Everybody had their own room in the castle, save the cooks and a few maids. She was working on a way where the farmers of their kingdom could make and sell books to neighboring kingdoms, for she knew there were many elders and even some children who wanted to write. She smirked at this thought, she knew of another person who loved to write but they had more stuff to worry about. She sighed and went back to her plans. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She took off her glasses and rested them on a nearby table, then tried to look at herself through the mirror across from her. It was fuzzy, but she could make out her light brown hair and she knew she had soft brown eyes. She put back on her glasses and looked at her dress. She had borrowed it from one of the maids, it was black and sleeveless, as it was summer, and went down to her knees. There was nothing that special about it, except for the silver streak she had sewed on. She thought it would look pretty, she didn't think that anymore. She lied on her bed and closed her eyes as she listen to the cooks and maids rushing around getting ready for dinner. She decided to take a short nap and rolled onto her side to sleep.


	2. The Boy Misftis

Chapter 2: The Boy Misfits

Prince Billy sat in his room staring out his window. He wasn't really thinking about anything, he just liked the outside. He glanced at his crown that was set on his desk and sighed, he wasn't ready to rule a kingdom. He could barely get the Jester to listen to him, well she didn't listen to anyone. He looked back out his window, he saw his reflection and stared at it. Evan said he looked the part of the Prince, and he agreed. He had short brown hair, it was a bit messy cause he didn't brush it, and light hazel eyes. He was taller than his sister, and two months older. He wore a simple white silk shirt and blue silk pants, along with his brown slippers. He looked back at the outside, he had a view of the castle gardens. It was small but very well kept, his sister loved going out there and smelling the flowers. He could see the small hedge maze they kept near the back. He heard the door open and looked around and saw his best friend, Cory.

Cory was the main strategist for their army. He smiled at his friend, but it faded when he saw the solemn look. He sat in the desk chair and joined his friend while looking out the window. Except Cory wasn't looking outside he studying his friend through the reflection. He had a look of defeat, he has had it before. Cory noticed he also had a solemn expression as well, he didn't know why. He looked over himself, he was not as handsome as most. He had fluffy blonde hair, Billy kept joking that it was like a cloud, and blue eyes. He was shorter than his master and the same age. He wore a similar garb as Billy, except he had his medal proudly pinned on it. He sighed in defeat when he realized Billy was not going to start a conversation. He got up and left the room, as he left he passed Billy's guard, Evan.

Evan was the second guard of the castle. He was also Prince Billy's personal guard. He never spoke much, only when his master stared a conversation or if someone asked his a question. But he was very lean and could get out of any situation with his wits. He saw Cory come out of his masters room and nodded as he passed, he nodded back and continued on. He noticed Cory didn't have his glasses on today. He stood at attention once he was out of view, he could hear a soft mumbling coming from inside. He didn't think much of it, The Prince talked to himself when he was agitated. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He thought about simple things; what was for dinner, if the garden was tended, what the maids were cleaning. He flinched when he thought about the maids, so he decided to drive his thoughts to himself. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was taller than most in the castle and was a year older than the Prince. He looked down at his clothes and saw a blue silk shirt and black silk pants. He had on boots and his dagger was strapped at his side. While he was sitting he saw the Jester walk past, she was walking quickly to her room but he saw her slow her pace a small bit when she past the Prince's room.


	3. Uneasy Feelings part 1

Chapter 3: Meetings Part One

Stephanie walked past Evan, why was he sitting?, and went to her room. Once she was in, she closed and locked the door. Her room was in the east wing, most of the servant's quarters were. She didn't know why the Prince decided to put his room here too, but she dropped that thought and went over to her wardrobe. She changed into one of the silk shirts Meredith gave her, as well as pants, and collapsed on her bed. She looked around her small room. Most rooms were bigger than this, but she had wanted it. It was decorated the same as the other rooms, well the same as the guard's rooms, a bed on the south end of the room, a desk, a window looking over the front lawn of the castle, and a wardrobe. She had moved the small bed to the south-west corner of her room and put the wardrobe facing north at the foot of it, then she had moved the desk next to the wardrobe so the entire north wall was bare.

A while later she heard a knock on her door, she opened it and one of the maids stood there. "It's time for dinner." she said in a soft voice. She was looking at the ground, and had her hands clamped behind her.

"Thank you, Catharine." she answered and stepped outside so Catharine could lead her to the dining hall. She knew the way, but the maids and servants insisted on escorting them. Once she sat down she waited for the others, they probably hadn't gotten dressed yet. She took her seat on the right side, where the Princess sat at the head, about two chairs from the head. The next in was Jenna who sat to the left of Stephanie, then Evan who sat across from Stephanie, then Alyssa who sat on the right of Stephanie next to the head, and then Cory who sat across from Alyssa. There were more girls at the table than boys, but none of them minded. Then they got up to address the royal siblings, once they were seated the cooks wheeled out the food. They were having turkey, mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli, mac and cheese, mixed fruit, ham, and for desert chocolate pudding. When everyone had a plateful, the talking began. First Cory who talked about the army, then Alyssa who talked about her idea, the Princess approved and the Prince was silent, Jenna had nothing to report as did Evan. Then all the attention was on Stephanie who always made the first joke of the evening. She glanced around, drank some water, then suddenly jumped up. Everyone else got out of their seats as well thinking she was in pain. Her face was contorted and she was gripping her throat. Then finally she screamed out, "I'M MELTING! MELTING!" then jumped up and cackled. Most everyone laughed, except for Billy who was still poking his food and being silent and Cory who did not take part in jokes.

When the show was over regular conversations popped up all around the table. Stephanie cracked the occasional joke, Alyssa added her quirky remarks, Jenna played a prank on Evan who just laughed along, and Meredith acted confused at everything that happened. Billy and Cory were whispering to each other, no one really noticed except for Stephanie. She saw Billy suddenly get up, as if he was sick, and run out of the room. Meredith and Evan both got up to go see what was wrong, but Stephanie spoke up.

"Let me talk to him, your highness. He knows I'm stubborn he'll tell me." Meredith nodded and the joker ran out to find the Prince. Her first guess was his room, he wasn't there. Then she went to check the servants quarters, he hid there when he was upset, nope. Finally she checked the castle library, one of her personal favorite places. It was small, but had two stories of books. She saw Billy's head hide behind a tall bookshelf and she heard some shuffling. She chuckled and walked over, but went in the aisle next to the one he was hiding in. Then quietly she used the ladder to climb to the top of the shelf, when she was up she could see him. He was looking around the corner, looking for her probably. He didn't call out her name like he usually did, so he most likely didn't know it was her. She walked on top of the bookshelf looking down at him, once she was right over him she quietly climbed down the shelves and when she was at falling distance she let go. She landed on top of him, she quickly pinned his arms down and put her knee on his stomach so he couldn't get away. She smirked as he struggled against her. "It's no use, your highness, you know perfectly well that I am stronger than you." He gave up at these words and looked angrily up at her.

"What do you want, Jester?" he called her that to annoy her. "Assaulting your prince is against the law!"

She moved both his arms to one hand and shushed him, "No yelling in the library." When she saw his pout she laughed and moved off him, "Why don't you tell me why you ran away from dinner?" she asked as she made herself comfortable on the shelves. He sat next to her and sighed in defeat.

"Cory told me of a threat that was coming toward the kingdom." he said and tucked his knees closer to him.

"A threat?" she asked surprised. The kingdom rarely got threats, it didn't have much recourses so no one tried to take it from them.

"Not a big one, just someone trying to scare us I guess."

"Then why run away and not tell anybody?"

"My parents, they died with a threat. It was a death threat and they were warned not to anyone. They did and they paid for it."

"Oh." she didn't know what to say. She thought the King and Queen had died from old age. They were nearing their time as it was.

Billy got angry and stood up. "'Oh'? That's all you can say?! What if it's a death threat against me!? Or even worse, my sister!"

Stephanie stood up and grabbed his arms, gently. "I didn't mean it like that. I thought that your parents had died, differently." she said in a calming voice. "I am sure it was not a death threat. Even if it is, you can count on us to keep you safe. I promise." she smiled and gave a quick hug. "Go back to dinner."

"What about you?" he asked walking towards the door.

"Oh, I'm full. I might read for a bit." she smirked and turned to look at some books. Once she heard the door close her smirk faded and she looked over her shoulder. Gone. She slid down the shelves and hid her head in her arms. Silent sobs could be heard through the library.


	4. Uneasy Feelings part 2

Chapter 4: Uneasy Feelings

When it was certain Billy wasn't coming back to dinner, everyone else went to their rooms to rest for the night. Meredith was escorted to her room in the west wing by one of the servants. Once at her door she nodded and they left. She went inside, changed into a wool gown, and went over to her window. Her room always had a perfect view of the setting sun, she watched it go down as she sat on the window seat. There was a knock on her door and she went up to open it. Evan was there, with his head bowed. "Yes, Evan?" Meredith asked. He looked up.

He heard his name and looked up. The princess was standing before him in a simple wool gown, most likely about to go to sleep. The sun was setting behind her, outside, and it cast a glow around her. His voice caught for a moment, but he regained his composure. "I hope I am not keeping you, but Billy requested your company." She nodded and stepped out the room to follow him. They went to the second floor of the castle and out onto the balcony that looked over their kingdom. Billy was there with his hands clamped behind him gazing out. He only turned when he heard the door close, then the siblings talked for a while.

Evan was walking down the hall, well running. He didn't know why he was running, he just was. Before he knew it he was at the stables. The prince and princess had four horses. A bright tan Arabian mare named Star Dust, a dark red Shire stallion named Pom, short of pomegranate, and two thoroughbreds. One completely white and the other completely black, they were named Yin and Yang. Evan saw the horse keeper, Brie, who was brushing Pom's mane. They nodded to each other and he kept walking.

Eventually he found himself in the garden. He looked around and sat down beneath a tree. The moon was just rising now, casting a soft glow on everything. He closed his eyes and tried to find the thought that made him run away. He couldn't find it, it just disappeared. He sighed and soon fell asleep in the moon lit garden.

Meredith didn't know what had caused her brother to call her, so she was surprised to see him smiling. He hadn't smiled in months. He gestured to the bench that looked over the yard and they sat together.

"So, why the smile?" Meredith asked hoping to catch him off guard, but he kept smiling and looking ahead.

"I got a letter." he said while holding an envelope. "A neighboring kingdom is looking for a queen. And young princesses from every spot in the country are going there."

"Why? What is so special about this particular kingdom?"

"The king has not been seen for five years and he is the wealthiest of all other kings." he looked over to his sister. "We got invited."

"What?!" Meredith almost fell out of her chair. "Why were we invited! I am not of marrying age and neither are you!" she screamed and walked to the edge of the balcony.

"We are going because if he chooses you, which he might he just needs a queen for his kingdom, then we could use the wealth to help our own."

"I am not marrying someone I have never met!" she gripped the railing and looked straight ahead.

"You may not have to, but we need to go anyway. Sister please." she glanced at him and saw he was practically begging. She broke.

"Fine, I will go. But, we are bringing a few people with us."

"Okay, it says we can bring five servants with us."

"Stephanie, Alyssa, Cory, Jenna, and Evan." she shot off as soon as he had finished. "They come, or I don't."

"Ok, done. I will go get Evan and he will tell everyone to start to pack. We leave tomorrow at noon." with that he left the balcony. Leaving his sister alone gazing out beyond her yard, beyond her kingdom, and beyond her imagination.


	5. Surprises

Chapter 5: Surprises

There were three carriages on their way to the kingdom of Delgoon. A vast kingdom with a young king. Of course no one knew that. They all thought him old. He had not left his castle for five years and everyone either believes him dead or mad. He was neither, he was just planning. A plan so simple, yet so wonderful. He was to take on a queen, any queen, so she could run the kingdom. The real reason he had closed the castle was because he had become deformed. A cooking accident, he fired that cook, left half his face red and sunken. But with a queen she could make all the appearances and he could still work. He smiled at himself as he thought this, everyone thought him dumb but really it was a guise. He was leading a somewhat false sense of security for the princess, as they likely heard he was an idiot, and when they finally met him they would have to not only look past his face but also the rumors. That way which ever princess stays he would know that was the one.

In the carriages the princess and prince were discussing what was to happen when they got to Delgoon. The first carriage was a grayish color and inside were Evan and Cory, who were at the front incase of an attack. They didn't talk much to each other, having completely different personalities and never really getting along. In the second carriage, a dark blue and light green color, were the Prince and Princess. Meredith was not talking to her brother, for not exactly having a say in this. And in the last carriage was Stephanie, Ally, and Jenna. Who were also on guard duty as they rode. Steph was reading a book Ally had loaned her and Jenna was looking out the window, as for Ally she was napping. She always slept when given the chance because coming up with new ideas was actually time consuming work and often left her very tired.

Now you're probably wondering who is running the kingdom as they were gone, that's not very important right now. But it will be told later.

About two hours later they finally got to Delgoon. Jenna and Evan escorted the siblings at front, Cory and Alyssa at the side, and Stephanie at the rear. (She was the only one who could walk backwards almost as well as forward) When they got to the door, they opened slowly and they entered. The throne room was gigantic, but the grand throne at the back was empty. Meredith looked around at all the other princesses, they all looked so much beautiful than her. She looked straight ahead and tried to dismiss these thoughts, sure she always had them but that was just her life. Once all the princesses were lined up, with their servants or siblings behind them, one of the king's servants stepped forward. He was a tall individual who had huge black hair. He said that the king has turned in for the night and that he was very sorry. Then he explained who things happen in the castle and other servants came and escorted each princesses, along with their respective entourage, to their rooms.

Meredith was taken to the fourth room on the left and when they stepped inside everyone gasped. The room was like a house! A mansion even. They had stepped into a large den and saw a fireplace at the far wall. There were three couches that surrounded the fireplace and four hallways that went straight behind the fireplace. Stephanie went down the far left one and discovered four bathrooms all with large shower/baths, toilets, two sinks each, and even a sauna. They were all painted the same way, white with gold on the top and bottom. Jenna took the second to left hallway and found the bedrooms, two on the left and two on the right. She went inside each and saw they were decorated the same, but each had a different number of beds. The closest one to the end on the left had three queen-sized beds placed a decent amount away from each other, and the one next door only had one king-sized bed. The same arrangement was on the right. Evan went down the second to right hallway and found the kitchen, everything was stocked. Meat, vegetables, fruits, desserts, and every beverage known to man (save alcohol). There were two stoves ,one gigantic fridge, an equally large pantry, two dishwashers, and a microwave. They realized pretty quickly that this king liked to use new things called "electronics" they had heard of. They didn't have any because they didn't think they were that useful, but they learned they were very wrong. Finally Evan went down the far right hallway and found a large room with two desks at the far wall, an easel, a typewriter, several notepads stacked neatly on top of each other, large windows behind the desks that over looked the large garden the King had, even a bar were you could exercise.

When they had told everyone else what they had found Meredith and Billy agreed that the boys should be in the right side bedrooms and the girls should be in the left ones. Alyssa said she was going to spend some time in the large room and practice her drawing and maybe come up with some ideas, but Meredith stopped her short when she said that this was to be considered a vacation and that we were to enjoy ourselves. Alyssa still said she was going to draw, Evan was going to take a nap along, Cory was going to take a walk in the gardens, Jenna was going to decorate her side of the room, Meredith and Billy were going to go to sleep in their respective rooms, and Stephanie said she was going to explore the large castle.


	6. Backround part 1

Chapter 6: Background (Part 1)

(Alyssa)

I walked into the large room and smiled. I picked up a sketch book and some pencils and began a drawing. As my hand flew across I let my mind wander a bit, and it wandered to my family. I came from a proud family, my dad was knight for a neighboring kingdom and my mom had been the previous advisor for the Queen. My father died in battle and my mom died from old age, leaving me alone. Although I never really was alone, I had the princess and all my other friends. Still I missed my parents and the quaint house we had. My father had taught me to ride a horse, briefly, and mom taught me to draw. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at my current piece of art. My family standing in front of the house. I smiled and a small tear escaped my eye. I tore it out of the notepad and took it to put it in my leather back folder that Stephanie had made for me to keep plans.

(Stephanie)

This castle was enormous. Even bigger than ours, even though ours wasn't really the biggest. I didn't really know what I was looking for, I just had an urge to explore. I've always had an urge to explore, I would run to the edge of the forest near my home and even sometimes in the forest. I sighed when I thought of home, of dad. I never knew my mom, she died giving birth to me, but dad always said I looked just like her. He joked on how I even had the mischievous twinkle in my eye, and how the faintest of a smirk would come up whenever I was winning an argument. I always won the arguments. My thoughts were interrupted when I slammed into a large oak door. I grabbed my nose, wasn't broken, thank goodness. I looked at the door then saw the sign above it, a happy gasp escaped me. A library! I quickly pulled open the door and ran in, the library was twice as big as ours. Three stories of books surprised me a bit, I didn't even know that this many books existed. I saw the fictional isle and ran towards it, five full bookcases of fictional books from floor to ceiling, well the first balcony. I grabbed the first five books that caught my eye and sat down to read.

(Jenna)

My room was looking good, my posters were up and my bed was pushed up against the wall. I looked out the window at the front of the castle and smiled, it was just something about this place that made you want to smile. I haven't really found time to smile. I don't know why, my parents were still alive and well as well as my brother. Maybe I missed them, but I see them twice a month. I could just feel something wrong, though every time I try to sit and think about it I get distracted. By him. He was always there, I never knew how he could just show up whenever I was feeling sad. I took my hands away from the wall and fell down on my bed. I thought about his brown curls and soft eyes, the way he barely smiled but when he did it just lit up any room. Some people said he had a dark sense of humor, but that made me like him even more. I liked the dark, mysterious types.

I decided that I needed a snack, so I got up and quietly excited the room. I could hear a soft snoring from the boys room, I smiled. He was asleep, but I was not a creep so I kept walking to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I leaned on the counter and looked out the window, the apple was the sweetest ones I had ever tasted, like it was just picked off the tree. I heard a door open and shut, but didn't think much of it, probably Meredith or Billy, so I kept looking out the window. My eyes wandered to my reflection's hair, it was in a braid and some hairs were sticking out. I put the apple down and let my hair fall across my shoulders, all wavy from the braid. I heard an intake of breath and turned around to see who was there, I gasped, Evan.


End file.
